We've Got each other and That's a lot For Love
by Donny304
Summary: Mark and Sarah are no longer together and it's twenty two years since Miami Beach. Mark is a Lieutenant with The New York City Police Department and Sarah is a Defense Attorney who just moved to New York. Please Read and Review.
1. How They Broke Up

This is the sequel to Miami Beach. Everyone keeps telling me to write a sequel to that smash hit. What is it that you people like about my Moving to Miami and Miami Beach fan fics? Mark and Sarah are no longer together and it's twenty two years since Miami Beach. Mark is a Lieutenant with The New York City Police Department and Sarah is a Defense Attorney who just moved to New York. They run into to each other one day and things kind of take off from there. Please Read and Review.

Chapter 1: How They Broke Up

_May 2012_

Mark and Sarah are far away from everyone else at their college graduation. They both just graduated from The University of Miami.

"Mark, I have something to tell you." Sarah told him.

"I have something to ask you." Mark replied.

"You first." They said at the same time.

"Mark, go first." Sarah said to him.

"Close your eyes." Mark told Sarah.

Sarah closes her eyes as Mark gets down on one knee.

"Open your eyes." Mark said with a smile.

"I'm not pregnant!" Sarah exclaimed as she opened her eyes.

Sarah opens her eyes and sees Mark with an engagement ring in his hand on one knee.

"Oh my god. Mark its beautiful!!" Sarah squealed with delight.

Mark hasn't said anything yet.

"Mark, are you okay?' Sarah asked him.

Mark falls backwards onto the ground.

"Mark, wake up." Sarah said sweetly.

"What happened?" Mark asked her.

"You were about to propose to me." Sarah then reminded him.

"Maybe we should wait." Mark cringed as he heard that sentence come from his mouth.

"Mark, be honest." Sarah said as she knelt down next to him.

"About what?" Mark then asked.

"You were going to propose to me because, you thought I was pregnant?" Sarah then replied.

"Are you sure you want the truth?" Mark then questioned her.

"I won't get mad. I promise." Sarah lied to him.

"Yes, the only reason I was going to propose to you was because, I thought you were pregnant." Mark sighed.

"You are such a jerk." Sarah scoffed as she stood up.

"I was going to propose to you eventually." Mark then said as he got up.

"When?" Sarah snapped at him.

"Sooner or later." Mark told her.

Sarah walks away from him and Mark goes to catch up with her.

"Sarah, let me explain." Mark pleaded.

"I should have known Mark. The only way you would ever propose to me is if I was pregnant." Sarah snapped.

"I was going to propose to you eventually." Mark said again.

"When Mark, a few years from now?" Sarah then asked with anger in her voice.

Mark grabs Sarah by the arm to stop her from walking away from him. Sarah punches him in the face.

"I never want to see you again asshole!!" Sarah then snapped as Mark stood there in shock that Sarah hit him.

Mark watches Sarah fade away into the distance until he can't see her anymore.


	2. Twenty Two Years Later

Chapter 2: Twenty Two Years Later

Mark's alarm goes off at five fifteen in the morning. He turns it off and gets out of bed. He stretches his arms over his head. He goes to the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror.

"Another day, without her." Mark told himself as he looked at his reflection.

After he showers and changes for work he walks down the hallway and opens a bedroom door. He walks over to the bed and wakes the person up in it.

"Wake up, Sweetie." Mark said.

"Do you know how much I hate you?" His cousin Max groaned.

"Get up cry baby." Mark then told him.

"You need to find a girlfriend and get some." Max replied.

"You know as well as I do that I will never find a woman as wonderful as my last girlfriend." Mark explained to him.

Max gets out of bed and goes down the hall to the bathroom.

"You know what to do, right?" Mark then asked him as he followed Max to the bathroom door.

"Mark, I know the routine. I've been doing it for the past five years." Max groaned.

"What's wrong?" Mark then asked.

"It's my knee it locked up on me again." Max stated.

"Still?" Mark then asked concerned.

"Once and a while. It has been eight years since I had that surgery on it." Max then told him.

"That knee tore apart Max." Mark then reminded him.

"And it ended my baseball career. I know Mark." Max scowled.

"You should go to a doctor and have that knee checked out." Mark suggested.

"I'll go tomorrow." Max sighed.

"I made an appointment for you this morning at ten thirty." Mark then told him.

"I guess you heard my knee crack all day yesterday." Max then smirked.

"And Josh told me that you had to hold on to the railing with both hands to get up the stairs yesterday." Mark said.

"He told you that?" Max asked.

"Of course he did." Mark answered.

Mark goes to the stairs and goes down them. He then walks out the door and leaves for work.

Sarah Baker is in Manhattan and trying to catch a cab downtown to her new job.

"What, am I invisible?" Sarah screamed as another cab drove right by her.

Mark is at the stop light and looks across the street at Sarah who is shaking her fist at the taxi that just drove by her. Mark tries to get a better look at her but, the light turns green and a horn honks at him.

"Let's go Buddy; the light doesn't get any greener then that!!" The driver from the car behind him yelled.

Mark drives off and goes to work.

"The nerve of people in this city." Sarah scoffed as she tried to get another cab.

She finally gets a cab and gets to work right on time. Mark walks into his precinct.

"You missed a great game last night." Ernie Cooke told Mark.

"I watched it at home." Mark replied.

"You could have come to my place last night like Bryan and Nick." Ernie told him.

"I told you that I have to get home after work." Mark reminded him.

"Just come out with us tonight." Ernie said.

"It's Tuesday night." Mark then told him.

"Mark, you need to let loose and move on." Ernie then told him.

"I will eventually." Mark replied.

"You need to find yourself a girl and have a good time." Ernie then said.

"Ernie, I don't want to repeat myself like I do every time you ask me to go out and find a girlfriend." Mark sighed.

"I know, you'll never meet another girlfriend like your last girlfriend." Ernie smirked.

"Plus, I have to go to a baseball game tonight." Mark told him.

"Can't you miss one game?" Ernie then asked.

"I've been to every baseball game since he started playing baseball and it's the playoffs." Mark smiled.

Sarah is in her office when her boss walks in.

"Welcome Sarah Baker." Ms. Laughlin greeted her.

Sarah stands up to greet her boss.

"Hello, Ms. Laughlin." Sarah smiled.

"Please call me Emily." Emily told her.

"Are you sure about that?" Sarah asked.

"Sarah, you were the best Defense Attorney in Illinois." Emily said.

"That is true." Sarah gleamed.

"Confidence, I like that. Just remember one thing." Emily stated.

"Which would be?" Sarah then asked.

"You're not in Illinois anymore. You're in the big leagues. Mess up once and you're going back to the minors." Emily told her.

"I'll remember that." Sarah gulped.

"That's wonderful and again welcome to the big leagues." Emily smiled as she left Sarah's office.

Sarah goes back to her desk and stares out the window in her office.


	3. Playoffs? Don't talk about Playoffs!

I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. Here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Playoffs? Don't talk about Playoffs!

Mark is at the ballpark in the bleachers. Max walks over to him.

"Good luck." Mark told him.

"I'm just the coach. Your son is the one who's playing." Max then told him.

"I know." Mark then smiled.

Mark's son Josh is on the field at shortstop. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"He has Julie's eyes." Mark then said.

"I really haven't noticed that." Max then replied.

"I was married to her for eleven years, how didn't you notice her eyes were blue?" Mark questioned.

"Because, she was your wife. I could tell you what color Nicole Graham's eyes were." Max then answered.

"I don't care." Mark sighed.

"She had hazel eyes." Max then sighed.

"How could you remember that? You weren't looking at her eyes the last time you guys were with each other." Mark told him.

"I remember those kind of things and it wasn't that long ago." Max then smiled.

"Dude, it was six years ago and you two had sex in the press box at Yankee Stadium." Mark explained.

"Come on, I'm not the only Yankee player to have sex in the press box at the stadium." Max then told him.

"You're hopeless." Mark laughed.

Max walks away to coach Josh's team. Josh gets up to bat.

"Okay Josh, man on third two outs and we're down by a run." Max told him.

"It's also the bottom of the last inning." Josh commented.

"Exactly, no pressure." Max then said.

"Relax, I got this." Josh told him.

Josh steps up to the plate and shows bunt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Max yelled.

Josh smiles and decides not to bunt. The pitch is thrown, Josh hits the ball over the second baseman's head and the tying run comes in. Josh heads to second and barely makes it. The next batter comes up and hits the ball up the middle. Josh rounds third base.

"Stop!" Max yelled at him.

Josh doesn't listen to Max and heads to home.

"Slide!" Max now yells as the ball is thrown to the catcher at home plate.

Josh slides into home plate.

"Safe!" The Home Plate Umpire stated.

Josh gets up and presses the dirt off of himself. His team crowds him and they celebrate the win.

"I told you to stop at third." Max told Josh.

"Chill out, Uncle Max." Josh laughed.

They both walk over to Mark.

"Why?" Mark asked Josh.

"Why not?" Josh then replied.

"Max, told you to stop at third." Mark then told him.

"We won." Josh then explained.

"You need to listen." Max then said.

"You two need to relax." Josh told them as he went to the car.

Mark and Max stare at each other.

"He's your son." Max said.

"He's your ball player." Mark then told him.

They walk to the car and Mark drives home.

"What were you thinking?" Max asked Josh.

"I was thinking about winning the game." Josh answered.

"Josh, you need to trust your teammates." Mark chimed in.

"We won." Josh then said.

"What if you were thrown out at home?" Max then asked.

"But, I wasn't." Josh then replied.

"We know but, what if you were out at the plate?" Mark then explained.

"I would have hit a homerun to win the game my next time at the plate." Josh told them.

"What if you didn't get another chance to bat and we lost?" Max then asked.

"It would have sucked." Josh answered.

"That's why you need to trust your teammates." Mark repeated.

"Fine, I'll trust my teammates." Josh sighed.

The rest of the car ride home is quiet. When they get home Josh goes upstairs.

"How was your appointment?" Mark asked Max.

"It was fine. My knee locked up on me that's all." Max told him.

"Nothing's wrong?" Mark then asked.

"I told you I'm fine." Max then laughed.

"I was in City Hall today." Mark said changing the subject.

"What's your point?" Max asked.

"I met the new Deputy Mayor today." Mark then told him.

"Again, what's your point?" Max asked again.

"Do you want to know who it is?" Mark then asked.

"I don't care." Max sighed.

"It's Jake Baker." Mark then answered.

"Good for him, at least one of us is doing well." Max stated.

"What do you mean by that?' Mark questioned.

"I meant 'us' as in me and Jake." Max replied.

"Come on, you're doing great." Mark reassured him.

"I guess you're right." Max then said.

"I know I'm right." Mark said as he went upstairs.


End file.
